A computer network is generally a group of interconnected computers and other devices, such as printers, external hard drives, modems, hubs, switches, bridges, routers, and so on. The network facilitates communication between the computers and also with external networks, such as the internet. Networks may be classified according to a wide variety of characteristics, such as the hardware and software technology used to interconnect the individual devices in the network.
A data center or datacenter is a facility used to house computer networks, computer systems and associated components, such as telecommunications and storage systems. It may include redundant or backup power supplies, redundant data communications connections, environmental controls (for example, air conditioning, fire suppression, or the like) and security devices. In some cases, a network monitor may be employed to ensure optimum utilization of network resources. The network monitor may collect data regarding the operating conditions of the network, and bring problematic network events to the attention of a network administrator.